Coup of the Kasumiōji
|conflict =Kasumiōji Conspiracy |date = |place =Seireitei, Soul Society |result =*Rurichiyo is replaced by an imposter. *Ichigo Kurosaki is charged with assault on a noble. *Ichigo takes Shū Kannogi as a fake hostage. *Ichigo clashes with Captain Shūsuke Amagai. *Ichigo, Rukia, Shū and Amagai seek to prove that Makoto Kibune and the Kasumiōji Clan are up to no good. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Uryū Ishida *Ryūsei Kenzaki *Rusaburō Enkōgawa *Rukia Kuchiki *Lady Rurichiyo Kasumiōji *Shū Kannogi *Gyōkaku Kumoi *Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto *Captain Shunsui Kyōraku *Captain Jūshirō Ukitake *Captain Suì-Fēng *Captain Shūsuke Amagai *Lieutenant Izuru Kira *3rd Seat Makoto Kibune *Onmitsukidō *3rd Division }} is when Gyōkaku Kumoi's final plan starts to unravel, as well as the Soul Society's involvement in the affairs of the Kasumiōji Clan regarding the wedding of Princess Rurichiyo. Also, suspicions are raised to the loyalty of 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune, who seems to be affiliated with the secretive noble clan. Prelude Shū Kannogi is being tended to by several of his servants, who prepare to put an embroidered coat upon him. Kumoi appears before him, commenting upon his appearance. Shū then wonders whether Rurichiyo will attend the service, to which Kumoi confirms she will make it back in time for the wedding. At the Urahara Shop, Yoruichi informs Ichigo and Rukia about the impending wedding between Shū and Rurichiyo. Ichigo asks how Rurichiyo could possibly attend the service, as she is in the World of the Living, to which Kisuke Urahara postulates they will use an identical stand in.Bleach anime, Episode 180 Rukia asks when the wedding will take place, to which Yoruichi states it will take place in two days. This prompts Urahara to state that it is a possible trap to kidnap the actual Rurichiyo. Everyone realizes on how organized Kumoi is in limiting their options. On a different subject, Kisuke then asks about the enemy's katana, to which Yoruichi asks whether he has knowledge of the swords. Meanwhile, Orihime is healing both Sado and Uryū, whilst Rurichiyo watches despondently. Kenryū and Enryū appear by her side, and reassure her that they will recover. At night, Rurichiyo watches the moonlight once more, and is greeted by Ichigo. She tries to insist that Uryū and Sado got injured because of her, but Ichigo denies this. As Ichigo consoles her, she throws his Substitute Shinigami badge away, knocking him to the ground in the process, as she opens a Senkaimon. Due to the ruckus, the others are alerted, and proceed to open a Senkaimon, however, Rurichiyo locked it from the inside. Ichigo tells Rukia to open her Senkaimon, as Rurichiyo's return to the Kasumiōji clan notifies the vassals. When Rukia, Ichigo and the others step out of the Senkaimon in Seireitei, Shū and Rurichiyo are drinking tea in the compound. When they attempt to enter the compound, Kenryū and Enryū are restricted access, as they are under suspicion for kidnapping Rurichiyo. They flee from the pursuing guards, seeking refuge in an underground passageway. Ichigo suggests searching for Rurichiyo tomorrow since they will know her exact location, which Kenryū and Enryū agree to. Wedding Interruption The next day, at the Kasumiōji compound, a large procession is seen entering the gates, as Shū and Rurichiyo proceed to the main hall. The wedding ceremony initiates, ending with the betrothal of the couple. They then proceed out to the viewing area, to greet the masses of commoners awaiting their presence. As they stand over them, colossal applause emerges from the crowd. However, Ichigo and the others interrupt the ceremony, and attempt to rescue her, but are ambushed by the 2nd Division. The commoners flee from the compound, as Ichigo attempts to go to Rurichiyo. However, Captain Suì-Fēng intervenes, pointing her sword at him. Suì-Fēng refuses to listen to their excuses as Ichigo tries to persuade Rurichiyo to come with them. However, Rurichiyo states that she doesn't know who they are which confuses Ichigo and the others. Enryū then easily defeats Ōmaeda, promptly releasing his Zanpakutō and resulting in the collapse of the main hall. As Suì-Fēng emerges from the rubble, she prepares to attack Ichigo, but Rukia intervenes, allowing him to pass.Bleach anime, Episode 181 Ichigo runs over to her, trying to get her to snap out of her odd state. Shū attempts to stop him, as Rurichiyo pulls a knife out of her robe, promptly stabbing Ichigo in the stomach. She backs off, revealing her true nature as an impostor, as Kumoi comes before them. As Rukia holds off Suì-Fēng, she is pushed back into the rubble which allows Suì-Fēng to go attack Ichigo. Rukia emerges from the rubble just as Ōmaeda emerges to try to stop her. But he is kicked by Kenryū and then caught by Enryū, allowing Rukia to pass. Suì-Fēng fights on par with Ichigo, but she easily defeats him with Hakuda, but Ichigo refuses to admit defeat, prompting Suì-Fēng to release her Zanpakutō. However, Rukia interrupts, sending a blast of ice hurtling their way that allows them to escape. Suì-Fēng assesses the situation and remarks upon Ichigo and Rukia's escape, as they apprehend Kenryū and Enryū. Kumoi then arrives and tells her not to search the mansion, as Shū leads Ichigo and Rukia to a hidden room. Shū explains that he only helped them because he wanted to help Rurichiyo, as they attempt to leave the manor all according to Shū's plan. At the back entrance to the mansion, Suì-Fēng and the 2nd Division are on alert, as they are notified that Ichigo and Rukia have taken Shū hostage. He apologizes to her, asking her to move out of the way, which she has no choice, but to comply to. She reports her findings during a captain's meeting later, in which the 3rd Division is also called to search for the criminals. Suì-Fēng also reports on the odd behavior of Kumoi's request for the Gotei 13 yet not allowing them to search the mansion. She feels that something occurred between Kumoi and Ichigo and that Kumoi seems to be hiding something. Captain Commander Yamamoto promptly takes Suì-Fēng's concern into account and adjourns the meeting. As Captain Amagai returns to the 3rd Division compounds, he is told by Kira that search preparations are complete. He tells Kira to prepare to begin the search. Kira then questions the Kasumiōji Clan's involvement in recent events, citing Kibune's appearance outside the compound several days earlier as well as the other odd behaviors that Kibune has been exhibiting. Amagai tells him to keep this quiet, as jumping to conclusions is only going to cause dissension. Amagai assembles the 3rd Division, as they move out to pursue Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo, Rukia and Shū have relocated to the underground waterways, in which they decide on their next plan. Suì-Fēng mobilizes more members to assist in the ongoing search, as Marechiyo Ōmaeda reports back to her. Suì-Fēng leaves him in charge of the area to lead the task force herself. The 3rd Division is seen to be on standby, taking a break from their search. Amagai then returns, having left the 2nd Division to take charge of the search.He turns his sights on Kibune, asking whether anything strange has happened with Kibune. Kira replies that there has not been any issue to which Amagai responds that he hopes that there really is nothing wrong as it is not pleasant to suspect one's comrades. At the Kasumiōji compound, Kumoi is seen ensuring that the security around the compound has increased, frustrated that the Gotei 13 were unable to capture Ichigo and Rukia. He then goes on his way.Bleach anime, Episode 182 As he contemplates the situation, he reveals that he did indeed replace Rurichiyo with a stand-in, as the real Rurichiyo was taken under Kumoi's orders and hidden. The Princess, while still in her cage, is approached by 3rd Seat Makoto Kibune, who tells her that she will be released, after he kills the Substitute Shinigami searching for her. When he leaves the area, he is approached by one of his drunk subordinates, who tells him that he won't tell anyone what Kibune was doing here. The next morning, Kira reports to Amagai that the 3rd Seat has gone missing, as well as one of their guards. Amagai then tells Kira to search for Kibune, whilst he personally takes up the charge for the capture of the Substitute Shinigami. In the 6th Division barracks, Lieutenant Renji Abarai is assigned to lead the 6th Division in the search for Ichigo and Rukia by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Abarai tries to defend Ichigo and Rukia's behavior, but Byakuya is firm in his decision and will not hear anything of it. Abarai then leaves the 6th Division barracks to assemble the search party. In the underground passages, Ichigo hears footsteps echoing from afar. As he picks up Shū in order to leave quietly, a search squad notices them, and pursues them through the labyrinth paths of the underground waterways. As they escape to the surface, they find out that they were ambushed by the 3rd Division. Amagai unsheathes his sword, as he refuses to listen to their pleas. Ichigo tells Rukia to protect Shū and clashes with Amagai. As they fight, Amagai realizes he won't get any headway without taking the fight seriously. He then releases his Zanpakutō, Raika, sending out a jet of flame at Ichigo who blocks it with his Zanpakutō. Ichigo charges at Amagai, releasing a Getsuga Tenshō that is dispelled by Amagai's fire-type Zanpakutō. However, Shū intervenes, explaining that Ichigo and Rukia were directly responsible for saving Rurichiyo's life, and asks Amagai to help them in their search for the missing princess. As Shū breaks down into tears, Amagai lowers his weapon. He listens to their story about the feud going on within the Kasumiōji clan, and Amagai tells them that they will need substantial evidence if they want to acquit the noble clan of such crimes. Ichigo and Rukia state that they manufacture the illegal Bakkōtō weapons, and Amagai agrees to help them search for Princess Rurichiyo. Aftermath Gyōkaku Kumoi's plan to have Shū Kannogi marry a stand-in Rurichiyo Kasumiōji so he could gain control over the Kasumiōji Clan is interrupted by Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Kenryū and Enryū. Rurichiyo Kasumiōji is revealed to have been captured by Gyōkaku Kumoi's subordinates after returning to Soul Society. Captain Shūsuke Amagai and Lieutenant Izuru Kira begin to have suspicions about Makoto Kibune, who seems to be affiliated with the secretive Kasumiōji Clan. Amagai decides to work together with Ichigo, Rukia, and Shū to find Rurichiyo after hearing about the feud within the Kasumiōji Clan and the manufacturing of illegal Bakkōtō. References Navigation Category:Events Category:Anime Only